


All Yours

by modambrosia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Bara Red, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Possessive Red, Praise Kink, Tiny Sans, dominant red, kustard - Freeform, submissive sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/pseuds/modambrosia
Summary: A raffle prize for @silverryu25 on tumblr, who requested Big Dominant Possessive Bara Red and Small Submissive Shy Sans.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



Red cradles the back of Sans’ skull in his palm, looming over him on their bed. The air is thick and heady with arousal-- Red can smell it rolling off of Sans in waves. However, looking down at the petite monster, he can’t get past the look of trepidation etched into the other’s face.

 

“what’s wrong, baby doll? yer lookin so nervous down there…”

 

Sans whines up at him and pulls his hands up to cover his face, a fruitless effort to hide the deep blue glow adorning his cheeks. He murmurs something quietly into his palms, and Red gently nudges Sans’ hands out of the way to lavish tender bites into his lovers neck while he whispers,

 

“one more time babe, i ain’t heard ya.”

 

“i-- ah! _oh, stars_ \-- i said...don’t _st-stare_ at me like that…”

 

Red leans back to look into Sans’ eyes and finds wavering white eyelights shining up at him, unshed tears threatening to fall. Red coos and scoops Sans impossibly closer, the bare bones of their chests brushing against each other as Red lays him up at the top of the bed. Sans is cushioned into the pillows there, and Red revels in the warmth that pools in his soul upon the sight. Sans is so _small,_ so perfect, tiny bones unmarred and glistening with magic; a wonderful sapphire blush has overtaken most of his body, and Red wants nothing more than to absolutely _wreck_ the beautiful monster before him.

 

“stare at ya like what, Sans? like yer the most beautiful thing i ever seen?” Sans whimpers and tries to cover his eyes again. Red halts him by capturing those tiny wrists in one grasp, holding his hands over his head while he swoops in to mouth at the sensitive bones of Sans’ neck and shoulder. The action draws a surprised moan from Sans, and Red chuckles before moving to lick a stripe up the side of Sans’ face and capture his gaze.

 

“like yer the brightest star in my sky? like yer the hottest fuckin’ monster alive? like yer _mine?”_ Sans gasps, and at first Red is worried that he’s gone too far-- that is, until Sans follows the gasp with a wanton moan, hips beginning to wiggle around in search of further stimulation.

 

“eh, what’s all’a this? ya like that, babe? like it when i tell ya who ya _belong to?_ like it when i _claim_ ya, mark ya up and call ya mine?” Deep laughter rumbles like thunder in Red’s chest at the frantic moaning and nodding Sans answers him with. Something about the larger monster taking control of him, overpowering him, _owning_ him...Sans’ soul beats wildly in his chest at the thought. With a possessive growl, Red slithers the small distance down from Sans’ face to his pelvis, leaving small bites here and there on his way. Glancing up, he sees Sans watching eagerly from up on his pillow throne, legs falling open in silent invitation. A throaty moan tumbles from Red’s throat at the small, plump cunt that’s presented to him, glistening and juicy like perfectly ripe fruit.

 

“fuck... ya really did like all that talk, huh?” He leans forward and is enveloped in the thick scent of Sans’ arousal. Red gently prods at the blue folds with his tongue, eyebrows raising in delight at the high whine Sans makes, knees locking around his skull as though to keep him from backing out. S _ensitive little thing,_ Red thinks to himself as he puts his mouth to work. Sans gasps and groans, back dipping into an arch and hands reaching behind him to hold on to the headboard for support. It’s too much and not enough all at once, that massive, deft tongue teasing him in all the right ways, filling him just short of stuffed and setting his nerves on fire. Red reaches a hand up to gently roll Sans’ clit around between his fingers, and Sans squeals as he’s thrown suddenly over the edge of euphoria into a shatteringly powerful climax. Red slips back up to Sans’ face and drags him into a hazy, blissful kiss; he can barely breathe, let alone think, and the only thing he knows at the moment is Red. Red on top of him, around him, inside him, in his Soul, _Red, Red, Red._

 

“yer all mine, babe. yer _mine,”_ Red growls into his mouth.

 

 _Always,_ Sans’ Soul aches, arms encircling as much as he can reach around Red’s neck, succumbing to the soothing thrum of Red’s magic surrounding him.

 

_Yours._


End file.
